


Long Live the King

by CountrygalxHetalia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Just couldn't resist, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There really is no reason for this, This is probably something Merlin did more than once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the title fool you. Based on http://countrygalxsnk.tumblr.com/post/133886180662/cosmo-sex-tip-254 . 'In the middle of sex, say ”long live the king” then push him off the bed.' I thought it was kinda great. Hope y'all do too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the King

“C’mere you.”

Snorting as calloused fingers grabbed at his bony hips, Merlin grinned and reached automatically for the hem of Arthur’s tunic. He laughed, head falling back as the king leaned in and began sucking immediately at his throat and collarbone.

“Arthur,” he half-giggled, trying to tug the man’s tunic over his head without breaking any contact, “gods, you’re acting like we didn’t have sex at least twice today.” He heard a quiet grunt in response as Arthur pulled away and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Well, unfortunately for me, you’re extremely irresistible when you’re being a pain in the arse,” the king replied, pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it aside before yanking Merlin close again.

“I thought you were supposed to be the pain in _my_ arse,” the younger said, smirking and letting Arthur push him backwards as he began moving them towards his bed.

“I’m planning on it if I can get your bloody trousers off,” Arthur muttered, ignoring Merlin’s snickering as he reached and swatted his backside before continuing to simply knot the ties of Merlin’s trousers further.

“Honestly,” the warlock huffed, smiling fondly at the other as he simply waved a hand and watched as both their clothes simply vanished, “you really are helpless aren’t you?” Glaring at the satisfied smirk on his manservant’s lips, Arthur simply picked the other up by the waist and tossed him onto his bed.

“Idiot.”

“Clotpole!”

Shaking his head as he climbed over the other and settled his hands on the pillow on either side of Merlin’s head, Arthur let his lips twitch up just a bit on one side.

“Oh my god. Is that a smile? I had no idea the powerful and mighty King Arthur Pendragon knew how!” Merlin gasped, eyes comically wide before he pretended to swoon and Arthur simply pursed his lips, less than impressed.

“I ought to just leave you like this,” he murmured, rocking his hips down and relishing the way his warlock’s eyes rolled back a bit and his mouth went a bit lax, “hard and needy.” Shivering bodily, Merlin managed a weak huff of laughter and arched his back as the king pulled away.

“Who said I was needy?” he breathed, tangling a hand in Arthur’s hair. An eyebrow raised, the elder reached a hand down and wrapped his fingers around hard, heated flesh and gave a slow pull. Merlin gave a high whine and bucked his hips.

“You just did,” Arthur replied with a smirk, kissing him deeply for a moment before grazing his lips down to his jaw and sucking harshly.

Merlin simply went limp, his legs wrapping around Arthur’s and his head falling back. The warlock couldn’t think of a single coherent thing to say as he continued to thrust upward into Arthur’s hand. Gods, they’d already managed this twice today and Merlin still couldn’t say no; he was still willing and ready to but he swore if the man didn’t hurry up.

“I’m more than ready Arthur,” he panted, nudging his king in the rear with his knee, “if you don’t hurry up I swear…” He trailed off as the blonde nipped at his throat, shivering weakly as the man chuckled low in his throat against his sternum.

“I’m the king _Mer_ lin,” he rumbled, pulling back enough to brush their noses together, “I do believe I can do as I please.” It took all of Merlin’s self-control not to snort and wriggle out from under the man right then. He nodded sagely however, face still flushed and cock still achingly hard, and kissed Arthur slowly.

“Of course, _sire_ ,” he whispered, grinning some as he nipped at his ear and slid his leg up his side, “long live the king.” He winked and settled his foot in the groove of Arthur’s side before using all the strength he could muster and pushing, rolling to the side and watching as his partner shouted and toppled to the cold floor.

“What the hell?!” Arthur snapped from the ground once he stopped yelling and untangled himself from the sheet he’d managed to drag down with him. He winced as he rubbed at the hip he had apparently landed on and sat up, glaring at Merlin.

“You really are an arrogant prat sometimes,” the warlock said, stretching out on his side as he settled his cheek in the palm of his hand, “I’m simply helping to take that giant ego of yours down a notch.” He hummed, reaching a leg over to poke at Arthur with his big toe.

The king snarled quietly and grabbed Merlin’s ankle, yanking him down off the bed. The warlock yelped, laughing as he landed in a heap on top of Arthur.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Arthur growled, rolling and pinning Merlin under him. He held both of the younger’s wrists in one hand while rolling his hips lazily against his partner’s, body pressed flush against the others. Squirming and trying to hold back giggles, Merlin hummed and pulled at the hand holding his wrists.

“Make me,” he breathed, doing his best to arch under the other and stretched up to kiss at his chin and lower lip as the king’s free hand wrapped around him and pressed up against his lower back.

“Oh I plan on it,” Arthur grunted, smirking as he gripped the other’s backside and nipped at his lower lip.

Merlin grinned, thanking his lucky stars that Arthur had been rather insatiable that day.


End file.
